


there's always something happening // and it's usually quite so loud

by A_Jar_Of_Indigo_Ravioli



Series: welcome to the family [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dadza, Gen, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, The Voices (Chat), Twin Techbur, i Need more inhuman sleepy bois, i beg, no beta we die like wilbur, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, yes this is the same universe as in a box
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Jar_Of_Indigo_Ravioli/pseuds/A_Jar_Of_Indigo_Ravioli
Summary: Welcome to the family, Tubbo.What do you think of your new home?---title taken from Our House by Mädness
Relationships: Tommyinnit & Tubbo, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade Are Twins - Relationship, jesus i do not have the time for this, sleepy boys inc - Relationship
Series: welcome to the family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095434
Comments: 10
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WHOO WHOO THERE'S GONNA BE MORE FUCKERSSSSSSS  
> this can be read without my last fic but i recommend you do!

“Dad!” Teenaged Wilbur bursts through the door, and his twin Techno staggers behind him, carrying a box half as big as he is. “Phil, we found something!”

Phil pads downstairs, sighing loudly, Tommy trailing behind. “If it is  _ alive _ , I want it out of the house right now. Wilbur, you know better than to adopt whatever you find in the woods.” Techno drops the box on the table with a grunt and a sigh. “And Techno, you know better than to experiment on ‘em. So it better be—”

Wilbur gives a loud, dramatically teenaged sigh to interrupt. “Okay, it’s  _ alive, _ but!” Before Phil can holler about PUT IT OUTSIDE, he waves his hands, “it’s not what you think! Show him, Techno!” Sure enough, Techno sighs, long and loud, and opens the top of the box. 

“He’s right, you know,” he tells Phil nonchalantly as his father pads over. “There’s no way it’s what you think it is.” 

Phil sighs— how he managed to raise these divas, he will never know— but when he processes what he’s looking at, his eyes go wide.

There’s a child, packed inside the box with a bundle of blankets cushioning him. He’s barely Tommy’s age, and peacefully asleep, curled up with his fingers in his mouth and a yellow-and-black stuffed animal in his arms. His ears are decidedly not human, and Phil watches as they twitch in his sleep, as if he were brushing off a bug in his dreams.

Wilbur comes over to stare down at the kid, grinning smugly. “Didn’t wake up that whole time. So can we keep it?”

Techno pipes in. “Can I experiment on it?”

Phil works through his shock— “Techno— absolutely the fu— absolutely not. Where did you guys find— where did this kid come from?!”

“What kid?” A sleepy Tommy, unhappily roused from his nap and too short to see the box on the kitchen table, tugs at Phil’s leg. “What are you guys doing?”

“We found it on the side of the road. Basically right in front of the house,” Techno says proudly, leaning against the wall. “Box ‘nd everything. Totally free.”

Wilbur wiggles his finger in front of the kid’s face. “Can we keep it? I’ll name it— I’ll name it Jack. I’ll take it on walks and everything!”

“Why Jack?” Techno scoffs. 

“What’s wrong with Jack? Jack’s a normal name.”

“What is it?” Tommy insists, bouncing on the tips of his toes. “I can’t see, Phil, what’s going on?”

Phil ignores him for the moment. “The box has something written on it—” he squints. “Will, what’s that say?”

“Phil!” Tommy whines.

Wilbur crouches to look at it head on. “T-U-B, and then there’s a squiggle. An i? Tubi?”

Techno snickers. “Tubby. Fitting, that kid’s heavy as—”

“HEY!”

The box kid’s eyes fly open. Tommy lowers the hands he’s cupped around his mouth like a megaphone, to stand scowling as his siblings and dad freeze in shock. He grabs a chair, clamors on top of it, and stares down into the box. “This is what you guys were getting all fussy about?”

Phil pulls Wilbur back away as the kid (Tub, he has made his mind up on calling him for the moment) sits up, rubs at his eyes, and looks at Tommy.

Tommy stares back. “Why do you have a bee?”

“It’s from my dad.” Tub’s voice is soft as he hugs it close to his chest. “You don’t get it.”

“Do you like bees?”

Tubbo squints in confusion. “Yeah.”

“We’ve got bees.”

“Bees are cool.”

Another long pause. Everyone is staring at Tommy but Tommy is only staring at Tub.

Tommy breaks the silence to declare to the room. “Tubby is gonna stay with us now. We’re not putting him back.”

Wilbur and Techno’s heads snap from the scene between the kids to Phil, who is just gawking at his ridiculously extroverted child. 

Tub’s face lights up like the sun. 


	2. learn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy might ask questions incessantly, but there are some things he just Knows. He Knows that the forest always leads home, he Knows that he's not supposed to go near Wilbur when he's sad or Techno when he's mad, and he knows that it's his job to clean up his room. He might grumble about these things, but at the end of the day, he won't contest it.
> 
> Tubbo is new. He doesn't Know these things like Tommy does. So he asks questions about them. And for the first time, Tommy wonders about them too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will this end up being another version of "corrode" where i am writing this exclusively for myself? maybe, but so be it

The forest has never been a threat to Tommy.

Tubb is intimidated by it at first: the trees are huge and dense, lit up by flickering torches at night. But it surrounds the house, so Phil gives Tommy the job of getting their new friend accustomed to it.

(Tubbo’s clung to Tommy like a limpet since he joined their family. He refuses to talk to anyone else.)

So one day, when the sun is shining and there isn’t a cloud in the sky, Tommy takes his best stone sword and his new best friend’s hand and pulls the both of them into the woods.

Tubbo stays close, occasionally glancing back at the house, but when Tommy shows off his clubhouse (it’s a tiny shack, wood and dirt and a single glowstone block lighting up chests and item frames), those anxieties dissolve. 

Tommy is proud to present his accomplishments to his friend: he even brings out the cake he’d been saving for a “special occasion,” and the pair stuffs themselves on it. When the cake is crumbs and sticky fingers, Tommy shows off his favorite items (he hasn’t got much— his jukebox, his disk Cat, the diamond he stole from Wilbur’s room, and the bone of the first skeleton he killed. “It’d be rotten flesh, ‘cause the first monster I ever killed was a zombie, but Phil said it made the clubhouse smell like a rat’s ass.”). Tubbo think’s they’re all cool.

As Tommy attempts to craft things he's seen around the house, Tubbo digs through the chests and finds flowers and honey, and decides to take them to see if he can woo a real bee into being his friend. But when he glances out of the single window, his eyes widen. “Tommy— it’s getting dark, aren’t— aren’t there gonna be monsters?” Panic overtakes his voice, but Tommy shrugs, elbows deep in a chest.

“Eh, the woods are lit up enough. Not much can spawn out here. You can head on back, if you really want.”

Tubbo eyes him nervously, then peeks out through the door. “Which direction is the house in?”

“Just start walking, you’ll get there eventually,” he brushes it off. 

Tubbo is not reassured. “Can you come with me?”

Tommy sighs, long and loud and grouchy, but sure enough, he grabs his sword, stuffs his pockets with bread, and strides out of the shack like he’s king of the forest and not a seven year old leading his best friend home. Tubbo jogs to keep up.

“It’s not that hard, you idiot.”

“Tommy— Tommy, this isn’t the way we came—”

“You just walk and then you get home. It’s ten minutes tops, there’s not even any monsters.”

“Tommy—” Tubbo grabs his friend’s shirt. “Tommy. How do we get back to the house?” He’s breathing heavy now, but Tommy doesn’t let up on his fast pace. “Are we lost?!”

That makes him pause. “No.”

“You’re lying, aren’t you?” That isn’t a question-- Tubbo lets go of Tommy’s shirt and plops down on the ground. 

Tommy notices the lack of presence and turns around to look at him. “What th’hell are you doing?”

“My dad told me that when you get lost, you stay where you are until a grownup can find you.” Tubbo sounds very matter-of-fact.

Tommy scoffs. “That’s a bunch’a crud. Phil says that you keep walking when you’re in the woods, and your dad’s not here, so either you’re coming with me or you’re stuck here.” He strides off, and this time it only takes a moment before Tubbo is scrambling to his feet to chase him. 

They get about fifteen seconds of silence before Tubbo asks another question. “Do you recognize where we are?”

“All the woods look the same,” Tommy sighs. “It doesn’t matter where in the woods we are.”

“Why?”

“We just-- we always find everything in the woods. I don’t know.” Tommy grumbles. He hacks at a branch and his face lights up. “Look, the house is here!”

Tubbo’s eyes go wide-- he looks behind at where they came from, and then back at the house. “Are you sure that’s the house?”

“Who’s house would it be?” Tommy picks up the pace, but Tubbo looks completely bamboozled.

“No-- no, see, we came from-- when we came into the woods we were facing the club house, and then we walked the other way, so this shouldn’t be…” he walks closer, and sure enough, the beehives are there, and Techno’s targets, and the sparring swords the twins have left out on the lawn. “It shouldn’t be here… this isn’t even the same angle we came in from!”

“Can you knock it off?” Tommy sounds irritable, but he's paused in front of one of the beehives to think. “That’s just how things work. You go into the woods, you find what you need, and you keep walking and you come back. That’s just how it is.”

“But how does that  _ work? _ ” Tubbo won’t stop looking back and forth between the woods and the house. “It doesn’t make sense! It-- you can’t walk in a straight line and come back to where-- you think this is normal?” he stares incredulously. 

Tommy scoffs, “Yeah, cause it is. Look,” he tells Tubbo. “You can’t ask questions like that. You can ask Phil if you really want to, but it’s not that big of a deal. It’s just how it is.”

Tubbo goes quiet, and slowly paces to go sit and put down his flowers.

It doesn’t end there. In the first two weeks of being with them, Tubbo has questioned everything.

Everything that Tommy has considered normal for years is being turned on its head. He’s never questioned how the forest works or the way that weapons casually rest on on tables in the house. He’s never thought twice about why Techno gets sent outside when he’s angry to kill monsters, or why Wilbur always gets banished to the basement when he’s sad and singing, or even just why the twins look so different. It’s routine, it’s the law of the land, it’s how things are.

But Tubbo makes him want to figure it out. They ask Phil, but Phil’s answers are vague. The forest makes lines into circles because “it keeps us safe.” The twins get sent off when they’re particularly emotional because “it’s good for them.” He does confess there’s no reason for the weapons thing, but the only thing that changes is that weapons are no longer allowed on the table.

Tubbo asks questions. And then Tommy figures out how to answer them. 


End file.
